What happens when you mix innonence and knowledge?
by dreamsneverfade26
Summary: Izzy Izumi OC fanfic. Rated m for safety. :) Blinking at the fire's sudden ferocity, I never would have guessed that I would be thrown into this type of situation. The simplicity of attempting to introduce a beloved cartoon to your friends, then being thrown into their world where once upon a time you had also already been with the characters yourself yet not even realising it.
1. Chapter 1

Blinking at the fire's sudden bright ferocity I never would have guessed that I would be thrown into this type of situation. The simplicity of attempting to introduce a beloved cartoon to your friends then being thrown into their world, where once upon a time you had also been with the characters yourself yet not even realising it.

My story begins with my friends and I sitting in front of a TV. lazily flipping through the channels trying to find anything that might have some sort of entertainment for us while we were waiting for my computer to finish down loading the full first and second seasons of digimon so that we could watch it later. "Let's watch us some Dora guys!" exclaims Annie sarcastically in a weird voice while flipping to its channel as both Poppy and Dana break out in song and dance for the back pack theme song.

Annie is 5'7 with long blond and black hair that reaches her chest, Poppy is the same height that I am at 5'5 she has short dark brown almost black hair, and last but certainly not least is Dana finishing our quartet at 5'7 height with long curly strawberry blond hair. I was watching my friends with mild interest not even knowing why, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with the windows darkening. It's only 7:30pm in the middle of summer so it should be light out for a while longer.

Standing up I walked over to the window curiously wanting to know what on earth could possibly be going on, I know that the weather's been messed up lately but the more that I'm thinking about it the worse that the sinking feeling in my stomach becomes. I glanced back at the girls their attention is 100% on watching the little girl speaking Spanish except for Poppy's, who has been following my every move. "What's wrong twin?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied never taking my eyes off of the window.

Sighing Poppy gets out of her seat and as she gets closer my eyes are being dragged against their will to the shining object in her pants pocket, following my eye sight she looks down and grabs her i-pod curiously. "Well that's weird." She mumbles fidgeting with her electronic toy.

"What is?" Asks Dana finally taking her eyes away from the TV, but before either of us could say anything an even brighter light suddenly shot out of the device and disabled the satellite.

"DORA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screams Annie way too overdramatically. All of the little things in the room start flying around like there was a miniature tornado going through the room, the four of us dropped everything that we were holding onto and used our arms to cover our faces instead.

I'm not even sure what to tell you, but when I moved my arms my mouth dropped open in a mix of shock and horror, because no longer were we in my best friends run down of a house but more of on the out skirts of a jungle with a broken black i-pod lying in front of us with a silly frog case surrounding it in a failed attempt of protection.

"Where are we?" I asked in a whisper.

"Really Whitney? Really?" Sighed Annie.

"What?" I said with innocence written all over my face.

"Well let's see." She said clapping her hands together and breaks it down as if she's explaining common sense to a child. "First we were watching fricken Dora, then next thing I know were all standing around Smash's broken i-pod, and the first thing that comes to mind is "where are we?" She replies exasperatedly.

"What else am I supposed to say?" I shrieked.

"Can we try and not kill each other?" Jokes Poppy coming to stand in between the two of us.

"But why not?" Whined Dana.

"For one, we are most likely in a different dimension…" she started.

"Duh."

"Obviously."

"No way, I never would have guessed." The three of us chorused in mock amusement.

"And secondly." She continued glaring at us. "If we're gonna have any chance at surviving then we're going to have to work together as a team." She finished.

"Are you done ranting yet Smash?" Asked Annie trying but failing to hide her smile.

"No of course not!" She said putting her chest and faking being wounded. "Oh wait… Yea I'm done." She said jumping into the air excitedly.

"I guess that we should start walking then." Says Dana starting to walk backwards and punching both hands together for the oncoming anticipation.

So the four of us were just walking, talking, and joking around hoping that we would be able to help pass the time and make light of our current situation. But unfortunately the daylight was slowly starting to fade away, having nothing with us for any type of comfort we walked to the very edge of the forest and made out home around two large what looked to be oak trees and sat down in pairs. The only way that we were ever going to keep warm in this strange place would be if we alternated sharing body heat.

Sighing I looked up at the night sky between the breaks in the tree leaves and silently started crying to myself in fright of never finding out way back home and to our families, who must be more than worried sick about us by now. My concentration was broken as a snap from the tree was heard, unfortunately I was the only one awake and I didn't want to disturb my friends we were able to fall asleep so I wearily kept my eyes opened and was looking around for anything that could have made a sound. My eyes were betraying me though as they decided to close one by one until I was able to fall into a fit full doze.

The next time I woke up my eyes shot wide open and this time I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs in fright, because right in front of my looked to be a man that was covered from head to toe in bright red blames. When he noticed that I was awake he smiled a creepy smile and next thing I know was that I was shaded by the darkness once more.

The only difference this time was that I was conscious when I was blind folded; I was still able to hear and feel everything that was going on around me. There was a muffled grunt in front of me, then nothing. I sat there for what felt like forever until I had decided that enough was enough and my hands went right for the binds that were around my eyes, struggling to undo the knot.

I couldn't hear anything around me and my hands were getting soar from being behind my head for so long, with the last of my hope fading my hands fell to my knees and the tears that I had been holding onto for so long finally started falling. Usually I hated crying in unfamiliar territory but that's the farthest thing from my mind at the moment and balling my eyes out because I was more scared for my friends then I was for myself seemed to be my best option.

By the time that the tears had finished cascading down my face I was just about to fall asleep once more because of how emotionally tired that I had become from all of the crying that I had done but a small peck of fear formed in my stomach as I started hearing voiced coming right for me. My hands went directly for the binds and I started swearing worse than a sailor as my hands started fumbling while the voices were getting closer and closer to me. When the voices were right in front of me I let my hands drop back down and my eyes betraying me once again decided to let more tears fall.

Another pair of hands was suddenly around my head, and out of instinct from the weird creatures earlier I started resisting him, not letting him have too much access but that was before he started swearing under his breath. "God dam it!" He swore standing up and backing away from me. "If you stop fighting me then I would be able to get the blind fold off of you faster."

I contemplated the facts in my head on why I shouldn't let this stranger near me but before I could tell him anything I felt his hands around my head once more as he continued fiddling with the cloth. "Since we're going to be a bit would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" I asked shakily, now with my voice betraying me with how scared I was.

"My name is Tai Kaymia, I have a younger sister named Kari. My favourite sport is soccer and my partner is a digimon named koromon." He began as his fingers started loosening the giant know in the cloth.

"Digimon?" I asked. He gently took the cloth off of me and as he did I shook my head to help me clear my head and my eyes of the remaining tears.

"Oh my god." He whispered shocked.

"What is it?" I asked still scared.

"I know who you are!" He said with awe in his voice.

"Well that's a little creepy." I mumbled while struggling to stand up.

"Let me help you." He mumbles while also getting up himself and holding his hands out to me.

I mumbled my thanks as we got me standing on my feet, but he had to hold onto me as we slowly walked out of the dark cave since I've been sitting on the ground for who knows how long. It was silent between us but looking out of the corner of my eyes I could see that Tai was giving me odd looks. Could you really blame me though for checking him out? I mean come on, alone come a hot guy to rescue you from a dark and eerie cave and claims that he knows who you are? Sure I'll admit that that last bit was a little creepy, but still!

We stopped at one of the millions of weird trees that there were here and took a breather. Tai looked at me again and I sighed in frustration, before he could ask me what was up I started yelling at him. "OK enough of this! Tell me why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

He didn't answer me right away like I was hoping that he would instead he turned his back on me and walked away a few paces running both of his hands through his unnaturally huge burgundy mass of hair that was plopped on top of his head. I was about to yell at him again but he stopped and turned to face me again. His eyes were closed in deep concentration and his hands were continually subconsciously knotting and unknotting themselves in his hair while he was thinking of a proper way to tell me whatever it was that he was going to tell me.

Sighing he finally looked back at me and dropped his hands back to his sides and came back to me. "It's a long story but to sum this up as much as I can for you, we're in a place called the digital world which is full of digital creatures called digimon. My friends and I are partnered with a digimon and my partner is a small orange dinosaur looking thing named Koromon, they help us fight and defend this world." When he was done he just stood there waiting for my reaction, his eyes were pleading for me to believe him, but I wasn't sure if I could.

I just stood there not really knowing if I should believe this attractive nut case or not. "Sounds like a cartoon that I use to watch to tell you the truth." I finally mumbled.

"That's just because it's only the condensed version, everything sounds the same that way. But trust me there is way more to explain but right here and now is definitely not the place to be talking about the past. My friends have a camp site set up at the beginning of the forest; I can explain everything to you there if you would let me. " He breathed out in what I believe to be was relief that I hadn't tried to run away from him yet.

I silently followed him into the woods my mind reeling with everything. If I'm cluing into this right then he believes that I've been here before on adventures with him and his friends, but if that's true then why do I not remember any of it? Or him for that matter?

"Shit." He mumbles suddenly stopping in his tracks as we reach a fork in the road.

I bumped into him not even realising that he had stopped and voiced my confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't remember if the camp is down the right side of the road of the left." He mumbled.

"Seriously!" I said incredulously moving so that I was standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

At least he was able to look ashamed that he had forgotten how to get back to his friends. He started singing eenie meenie on each of the pathways and I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head at his immatureness, so I started walking away from him and towards wherever my feet decided to take me in this weird world. "Hey wait up!" He yelled out to me. It didn't take him long to catch up to me and when he did we walked in silence.

It didn't take us much longer before we got towards the edge of the forest and we started hearing the voices of what I assumed were his friends. But before we went further towards the warm fire and the friendly voices Tai grabbed my arm forcefully pulling me to a stop and walked a head of me so that he was in front and facing me. He didn't look as happy as I thought that he would have.

"How did you know which way to go to get out of the forest?" He asked.

"I didn't." I replied. It didn't look like he believed me so I sighed and explained myself further. "I didn't want to be standing around forever so my feet chose a direction to go in and my feet have never lead me to trouble so I went by instinct in guess…" I finished mumbling by the time that I go to the end of my statement.

He stared at me a minute longer then he must have decided that he believed me because he let go of my arm and began walking away from me again towards his friends, so with no other choice I followed reluctantly behind him. We got to the group and this orange dinosaur type creature came bounding up to us and jumps into Tai's arms catching his partner off guard as the both of them fell into the sand rolling around laughing and calling each other names.

"Who's this Tai?" asks one of the younger girls by the higher pitch sound of her voice.

"Oh… Koromon get off of me for a minute." He mutters pushing his partner roughly off of him so that he could sit up. "Everyone this is Whitney." He introduced. Many of them gasp in recoginization and shock at hearing my name, so my earlier assumption of previously being here must be true then.

"Let me guess, you all recognize me now too then?" I asked rather harshly.

"Of course we do, how could we not after everything that we've all been through together?" Voiced another boy snapping at me, and sounded around the same age as both Tai and I.

I took the bait of course. "Well I don't remember any of this or you." I snarled glaring at the jerk who said that last comment.

"Then why are you here?" He bit back.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that I need to find my friends and get us out of here." I shouted back.

"Come sit by me and we'll figure this out, there has to be a reason for all of this." She says grabbing my hand and leading me furthest away from the jerk as she could get me and we sat down.

She started introducing everyone from the youngest to the oldest, apparently this was Tai's younger sister Kari that he was telling me about and the jerk's name was Matt Ishada. I'm not sure why but I feel way to comfortable being around Kari, way more than I would ever like to be and when she introduced me to Matt's younger brother my heart stopped. A young boy with chubby cheeks and bubbly blond hair appeared before my eyes smiling and laughing at a flying creature that was flying backwards in front of him attempting to tell the group a joke but messing it up repeatedly making everyone laugh even harder at the little creature. I had to blink my eyes repeatedly to being myself back and TK looked so sad that I didn't remember him that it almost made me get up from my spot and got over to tell him that I do remember him. If only from a dream.

And then my heart started pounding into overtime in my chest almost making me cry out in pain when she introduced to me Izzy Izumi. I remembered everything about him almost instantly, and clearer than what I remembered from being with TK.

I was looking at a shorty with spiky red hair who was fiddling with the fire poker, he looked at me and smiled. We talked for a while and we must have been making a truce about something because we shook hands and were smiling at each other. Then at another point I was running towards him my heart beating frantically in my chest and when we reached the other we wrapped our arms around one another's and when he pulled away to look at me I kissed him full on the lips. This time I had to repeatedly pinch myself to bring me back to the present day and when I looked at the new Izzy his hair was no longer spiky but his expression was guarded like he didn't want me to see how much it was hurting him that I didn't remember anything much like how TK was.

I just continued staring at the fire while everyone around me were talking and laughing with one another and I blinked at the fire's sudden bright ferocity, I never would have guessed that I would be thrown into this type of situation. The simplicity of attempting to introduce a beloved cartoon to you friends then being thrown into their world where once upon a time you had also already been with the character yourself yet not even realising it.

My eyes were starting to sting with the beginning of tears so I mumbled to Kari that I would be back and walked to the edge of the beach and sat down in the cold sand with my knees close to my chest. Everything that's been happening is just too much to comprehend right now, it would be a lot easier if the girls were with me but there not. And that just makes the guilt rise within me even more and the tears begin, I had no idea how to find them and I don't want to ask the others for help because I don't trust them.

Speaking of which I could hear the sound of a quiet muttering behind me as someone began walking towards me and stopped when they were directly behind me. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I just nodded my head not trusting my voice to say anything because it would probably just betray me like the rest of my body had. We sat in silence and peeking out of the corner of my eyes I saw that it was Izzy who had come to be with me. "Sorry about Matt." He said facing me. "He's always been a hot head."

"Really? I never would have guessed." I murmured sarcastically.

"Look I know that you don't remember any of us or trust us for that matter but when we were last together…" He began but stopped as if saying that was too much for him. "You and I had a different kind of relationship than the others had and because of that we became inseparable from one another which made me the one that you were the closest too. And I just want you to know that I'm not leaving until we can find a way for you to get back home." He said seriously.

"That's just it. I can't leave, not without my friends." I whispered refusing to look at him feeling more tears threatening to fall but I wasn't going to cry with him around.

"What happened to them?" He whispered.

I snapped my head in his direction and glare at him but I wasn't sure why, he had only asked a simple question and by the look on his face, his eyes looked curious and worried at the same time. Last time that I looked at him he was guarding himself but now he was showing me all of his emotions like he still trusted who I was from in the past. Sighing I gave in and told him everything that happened to until the time that Tai and I got to the others.

He was silent, never interrupting when he was confused about something because it truly was a confusing story and he seemed to be taking it all in better than I've been able too. I began watching him again and his eyes were closed in concentration and he was using his fingers as if counting off things from a list and after some time his eyes snapped open as if he realised the answers to the world's problems.

"You said that it was a gut feeling in the woods?" He asked.

"Yea."

"And you recognised mine and TK's names." He mumbled more to himself than to me.

"How did you know that?" I accused.

"I was curious about you so I was watching you." He began mumbling and if I looked close enough I swear that I would be able to see him blushing.

"Oh." Was all that I was able to manage saying.

"Why did you recognize our names?" He asked catching me off guard.

I told him what I could and as I was explaining more and more the small smile that he started with turned into a massive grin and when I finished he was laughing. I glared at him and when he noticed he forced himself to stop and explain himself.

"Your body remembers being here from when we were children and you heart remembers only the two of us because we were the two that you were closest too and would risk your life for." He said smiling.

"So that means…" I said slowly as the pieces began putting themselves together in my head.

"It means." He continued. "That the more that you're here then the more memories will come back to you."

His words were sticking in my head and I could understand what he was telling me but somehow I just couldn't believe him even though everything was starting to make more sense. So I just started shaking my head from side to side and denied everything that he had said. "No, no, no, I just need to find my friends and get out of this place." I said sternly.

He looked at me and I was trying my damdest to not look back at him and to focus on the beach instead but that didn't seem to help because the more that I tried just to ignore the facts the more that they continued to push themselves into the front of my brain with such intensity that they began to make my eyes burn with the beginning of tears again. And I refuse to cry in front of anyone so I hurriedly got up from my seat in the sand and walked away, away from Matt, away from the other digidestineds, away from Izzy, and hopefully somewhere closer to my friends.

I walked until I couldn't walk any longer and in this case it meant that I had walked to the end of the beach and another entrance to this ridiculous forest. Looking at the closest tree I made a beeline towards it and I began to repeatedly punching and kicking at it feeling the pain and knowing that the pain would go away eventually I used it and my anger at Matt as my power source to keep going even though the adrenaline rush that I had earlier was quickly abandoning me.

Another pair of arms wrap themselves around my rib cage and forcefully pulled me backwards and away from the tree that I had been abusing for who knows how long now. Screaming echoes in my ears yet for some reason my body hasn't realised yet that it's coming from me as I'm thrashing about trying to get out of my captor's arms.

"Whitney stop it's only me calm down. It's Izzy." Says Izzy into my ear attempting to calm me down.

His voice didn't register with my brain so I kept thrashing about trying to get free and I was able to scratch at his arms hard enough that he had to let me go and when I was free I turned around and smacked him and screamed in his face finally letting my tears go once more against my will and fall to the ground. When he deems it safe enough to get close to me again he walks over to my crumpled form and wraps his arms around me again and I clutch his shirt closer to me and cry uncontrollably into his chest. I'm not sure how long it's been since I've cried this hard or this much but I hope that it's a good thing because I hate crying unless I'm by myself and am in my bedroom, which obviously I am not.

It takes a while for me to finally calm down and when I do I focus on everything Izzy. He tightens his hold on me even though I'm not fighting him anymore and is gently rubbing his semi smooth hand gently up and down my arm sending pleasant shivers down my spine. His voice is whispering words of comfort into my hair and promises that I'm not sure if he is realising that he is telling me or is planning on keeping to me. Once my freak out is over and all of the anger and adrenaline is out of my system I feel so exhausted so I ended up slumping further into Izzy's body wanting and needing his closeness right now.

"Is that it?" He whispers.

"Yea." I mumbled closing my eyes and snuggling further into his chest than I already was.

"Don't get mad when I say this but…" He began and kissed my head before continuing his statement. "But I'm surprised that you didn't blow up back at camp."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I guess that he must have known me pretty well if he still remembers when I am close to my breaking point. He smiled and laughed along with me and relaxing more against my back knowing that I wasn't going to hurt him anymore.

"I'm sorry." I whispered freeing one of my hands and gently rubbed over the fain scratch marks when the both of us were done laughing.

"It's OK I know that you didn't mean it." He smiles. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes just relaxing into our hold against one another before he spoke up and said. "I'm probably going to regret saying this but we should get back it's getting dark and the others are probably worried about us."

I sighed but followed his lead as he stood up and offered me his hands as we got up and were making our way back to the camp fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Images flashed in front of me like a movie that had no sound put into it and I was deaf from life's beautiful voice. I could see my friends and I enjoying ourselves during lunch at school, we were walking around and dancing wanting to enjoy ourselves as much as possibly before we were forced to face the wretched exams that all students are forced to take in their high school years.

My eyes shot open as the feeling of claw's on my back scare the shit out of me and wake me out of my dream state, with the adrenaline still in my system I wipe the tears out of my eyes and looked around me wildly to try and see if I could find who ever or whatever was scratching at my back. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see anyone that was even slightly awake so I sighed and was about to go back to sleep when I heard a snapping twig. I stayed silent not really knowing what to do until Izzy crawled his way out of the forest.

Looking towards me he smiled when he realized that I was awake and once he got back on he feet he motioned for me to go towards him, so I do. I slowly and carefully made my way over to the red headed boy and tried my hardest not to walk on any body's bodies, once I got close enough to him to be within reach he grabbed my hand and basically started dragging me through the forest and away from his group of friends.

"Izzy what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked repeatedly trying to get some type of an answer out of him to unfortunately to no avail.

We continued to walk in silence with me being dragged behind him for what felt like a very long time until him and Tentomon decided that it was time for a break. As soon as he let go of my wrist I plopped down on the damp ground, not worrying about my clothes and heaved in a long, deep breath in and out. "Here's some water." He mumbled sitting down on a rock across from me and passing me a large bottle of water.

"Thanks." I breathed and greedily snatched the bottle away from him with both hands and gulping down all the water that I could fit into my mouth at one time. "Where are you taking me?" I asked after catching my breath a few minutes later.

He didn't answer right away and instead took another gulp from his bottle of water before answering me. "We're heading to Primary Village. It's where all digimon start out as eggs and once they've matured enough they wander through the forest on their own."

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"You know how Tentomon follows me everywhere that I go?"

"Yea."

"Well he's my partner, so if anything decides that it wants to try and attack us then Tentomon will defend us." He explained.

"And that has to do with Primary Village how exactly?"

"Because I'm not always going to be there to protect you as much as I would like to be, so we need to find your partner before we attempt to find any of your friends."

"Do you remember anything about my partner?" I whispered faintly, twirling the bottle around in my hands absentmindedly.

"His name was Bearmon and when we were little you would always call him your own personal huggable, loveable, teddy bear. " He smiled chuckling at the thought. I couldn't help but smile that seemed just about right to me.

We started walking again and as normal it was pretty quiet between the two of us with the main thing being heard was the sounds of our laboured breathing from having to treck so far and not being used to it. He put his arm out in front of me to stop me from walking any further, we were at the edge of the forest and Tentomon flew in front of us and left our line of vision to scout the new area for threats. As soon as we saw the flying lady bug again Izzy and I both let out the air that I don't think either of us had realized that we had been holding.

As we stumbled along on our way out Izzy and I held onto one another for support on the rough terrain, he refused to let go of my hand after that, not that I minded of course…OK, fine. I thought that it was a little weird, but oh well. I want to try and complain as little as absolutely possible while being with him.

I believe that it took us the rest of the day to get to where we are now, Primary Village is just within seeing distance, Izzy had told me that what we were able to see now were the giant block towers that they had around the perimeter of the village and that we were still a fair ways away from it. There was a beautiful view in every direction around me, the sunset glow was casting many shadows with everything that the fading light was still touching.

"I don't like this Izzy." Tentomon kept on repeating to his friend trying to get the boys attention.

"We don't have a choice Tentomon. And trust me I wouldn't have set up here if there was any other possibility. "Izzy said reassuring his partner.

"Well I think that this spot is beautiful." I yelled back to them.

Both boys sighed in agitation.

When the boys finally had the fire going the sun had disappeared for the night and I was starting to get a little chilly, the fire was nice, warm, and cozy. Tentomon had gone fishing earlier and that thankfully cleaned whatever fish that he had caught when I wasn't with them. I was picking at my food and didn't eat very much of it just because of the fact that I knew where it came from and was feeling horrible about having to kill it, then felt even worse when I wasn't even eating it.

My mind must have been more distracted that what I had originally thought that it was because it took me a moment to wonder why I couldn't see the fire anymore or feel it's warmth anymore, and that's when he shocked me. Literally.

"Tentomon!" Shrieked Izzy. "Why did you do that to her?"

"Because she's been ignoring us while we were discussing some very important information that has to do with finding her partner." He stated angrily.

"I'm sorry." I whispered gently, hoping that my quietness might help him realize that I truly am apologetic.

"That doesn't matter. The digital world is a dangerous place for everyone at night time and me must stay on high alert."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I mumbled again.

"Tentomon, what has gotten into you?" Asked Izzy glaring at his partner in disbelief.

"I don't want you here during the night time because of how dangerous that it is here, and I can't stress that fact enough because I'm defending two of you and I'm not able to digivolve if we get into any trouble."

"Then don't let me be a burden." I stood up and dusted off my hands before turning my back on the boys and continuing on my way towards Primary Village.

"Whitney, wait." Called Izzy. I continued on my way and ignored him every time that he called after me. It was at least ten minutes of brisk walking before he finally caught up to me and wrapped his fingers around my arm to try and make me stop. "Whitney. Stop." He demanded jerking my arm back towards him.

I stopped and waited for him to continue, not trusting myself to say anything. "I'm sorry about Tentomon, he's just placing himself under a lot of stress because of not being able to digivolce and he's scared that he won't be able to protect us." He said moving so that he was standing in front of me yet never letting go of my arm.

"I never asked for either of you to help me Izzy." I seethed. "If it's anyone's fault it's yours."

"How is this my fault?" He asked.

"Because you're the one who chose to come with me, you never bothered to see if that's what Tentomon wanted to do. You were so wrapped up in the illusion that I was back that you never thought of anyone else. "With every new fact that I was blaming him with I poked his chest making him take a new step back each time, and looking at his face he was completely speechless so I continued before I lost my nerve. "You were so excited that I was back that you failed to realize that I'm not the same girl that you used to know, I've changed, I've grown up. Because of your stupidity you put your life and the life of your partner's in danger for absolutely no reason at all!"

"Your right." He whispered lowering his head in shame. "I guess that I was just so excited to see you again after all these years and hoping that we would go back to the way that we were and never stopped to think about if you even wanted to. That the one person that I have ever loved, and who loved me back was finally back by my side that all of my common sense just left me."

"Do you know how hard it is to get attention from the opposite gender when two of your best friends are two of the hottest guys in school? How all of your friends have had multiple boyfriends and girlfriends to love, while the only person in the world who has your heart you have no way of contacting them? That she doesn't even realize that she has your heart because you never had the courage to tell her your feelings before you were separated?"

"Then one day they just show back up in your life and have it feel like they were always there and never leaving your side, and yet they don't even remember you?"

This time it was me who was left speechless, and he must have been waiting for that to happen because he dropped his hands from my arms and intertwined them with my fingers instead. I tried to pry myself away from him because of the immense guilt that was building itself inside of me because of every wrong decision that I was making that the things that I was saying.

"I'm tired of doing things for everyone else and leaving nothing for myself. For once I'm doing this for myself, because I want to do it. And yes I know that I didn't give Tentomon a choice in the matter of protecting us but I know deep down he wouldn't want this any other way, and I know for a fact that he has missed you and Bearmon both just as much as I have."

I didn't know what to say in retaliation to that either so we just ended up standing in silence and I could feel the intensity of his gaze on me, trying to read my expressions and not once did it ever waver. Not even when his partner approached us. "Tentomon, I want you to apologize to her." Izzy demanded his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why should i?" He asked.

"Because we both know that she is just as important to me as you are, and you have been very disrespectful to her lately and I don't like it."

Tentomon and I watched the other's movements trying to read the other's expression at him being told to apologize to me, but with a huff we both had failed and even though I didn't have to apologize I did anyway to the bug digimon. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience or trouble that I have caused or will end up causing to you in the future."

I think that I shocked him with apologizing to him when I didn't have to but he quickly pulled himself back together and said forcefully. "I am also sorry for any of your involvement."

Izzy glared at his partner angrily but before he got the chance to say anything I smiled and replied. "Apology accepted." Tentomon then flew back towards our camp and Izzy looked at me either in confusion of irritation but dropped It. "Let's go back, I'm starting to get a little tired." So we headed back and our dinner for the night consisted of digital world berries then made ourselves comfortable for bed.

_Everything around me was an eerie blackness and I crawled off of my protective couch and began walking to the back of my home because my brother was taking such a long time trying to find the flash light and I whispered his name because I was too frightened to say it any louder. "Vincent?" And then I saw a ray of light being shot down from the sky, every instinct in my body was telling me to run and hide so that's what I did. I ran back to the safety of my couch and forced myself to crawl underneath it hoping that the couch will help to keep me safe from the scary white light. The adrenaline was starting to leave my system from my quick sprint from my kitchen to my living room and I was quickly becoming tired with my eye lids starting to close against my will when I suddenly head a loud, awful, screeching noise._

_My protective couch was being torn off of its hinges from against the wall and was gone as if it had vanished into thin air, everything around me was a bright light, it was that scary white light that I saw shooting down from the sky and had run from earlier. It found me. So I screamed and yelled and screamed at the top of my lungs for every member of my family for them to come and save me, but no one did._

_Then the vision changed and I was on my hands and knees and crawling through a very small, narrow, tunnel. Something very powerful was pulling me further and further into the darkness and I needed to find out what it was soon and figure out why it is leading me here. Finally the tunnel opened up into a large cave and in the middle of it was a beautiful white egg, just sitting there. And from what I could see the egg held the design of a leaf floating in the air above a puddle, I stood up dusting off my knees but before I could get any closer to the egg the same force that lead me down here was dragging me away again until I was left in complete darkness._

My eyes shot open and I felt something cold and wet on my face so I furiously swiped at my face trying to wipe it off, and I cuddled further into Izzy's chest attempting to catch my breath and thinking about my weird dreams. What could it possibly mean? Does 'Bearmon' sense that I'm back? And is he or she trying to reach me through my dreams?

As soon as I started thinking about 'Bearmon' my heart hitched in my chest. That had to be it! From what Izzy has told me, 'Bearmon' and I had always had the strongest relationship with one another than any of the other digidestineds did with their partners. It took some time but I was finally able to sneak my way out of Izzy's arms and out of sight before Tentomon had spotted me and began my journey walking wherever my feet decided to lead me.

I'm not sure how long I've been walking around blindly in this stupid forest but when I stopped to take a breather I heard some rustling of the bushes around me and I was instantly back on guard, Right in front of me not even ten feet away I saw a pair of weird pink eyes watching my every move. So I took a deep breath and pretended to act cool and walk away from it as if I never even saw it and when I was walking a walked as fast as I possibly could away from the creepy eyes.

I glanced over my shoulder when I was a good ways away from where I saw the scary pink eyes but I still saw them following me! I know when you're scared you're not supposed to run, but I didn't care at the moment and as freaked out as I was I booked it and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Looking around my surroundings I spotted a care not to far off so that's where I changed my direction to and hid behind a big enough rock that could hide me.

Once my heart had calmed down enough my thoughts began echoing that this was a stupid decision and that I should have kept running, but I was starting to get desperate and began to punch the rock wall behind me. The rock began to give way and I almost shrieked in a mix of delight and horror at my new found discovery

I peeked past the rock and saw the shadow of a creature heading my way so I went back and punched and kicked the wall repeatedly until there was a big enough hole that I could crawl through, and that's what I did. I bent down on my hands and knees and began crawling, I'm not sure how I noticed it with how dim the light was all around me but I saw that I had reached three pathways so I went on instinct and continued to go straight. But apparently that was the wrong way to go because suddenly it felt as if someone was pushing me backwards very forcefully so back to the three holes slowly I went.

The force never left me when I got back and instead it picked me up so that I could go to the one on the right but it was also a harder spot to get too. My mind flashed back to my dream where I had the vision of that egg and once again my heart begins hammering against my chest again but the weird pulling thing suddenly disappears. I must be getting close! And as fast as I can make myself go in my current situation I crawled/ran until I reach the middle of this stupid cave. The walls begin to widen and heighten all around me and I breathe a sigh of relief, slowly I start standing up and looked around my new surroundings. But I almost wish that I didn't. Because I'm here. In a dark scary cave. And looking at this strange white egg. Who just so happens to be my 'partner'. O.M.F.G.

As I'm looking at this egg/my partner I guess that I wanted to get a closer look my feet decide to slip out from underneath me and I'm rolling down a bumpy hill. When I hit the ground I moaned out in pain and laid there with my arms wrapped around my head. I really, really, really, wanted to sleep but I felt the scratching at my back once more and this time I allowed myself to scream bloody murder. My hand was over my mouth and I was spinning in circles trying to see who had attacked me but there was nothing out of the ordinary….Well other than me and this white egg. I sighed in confusion and ran my hands through my hair in frustration while making my way over to the egg and sitting down crossed leg in front of it.

"Hey Bearmon." I whispered. "It's me…..Your partner." Tears were stinging my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall, I forced myself to laugh and continued on with whatever words decided that they were going to come out. "This is so stupid! Not you Bearmon, I just mean the fact that I'm talking to an egg. In a universe that I don't even belong in."

"Your right." Said a strange voice. I jumped to my feet once more and a weird creature that looked to be a leopard walked closer to me. "You don't belong here." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter because you're not going to be around long enough to remember it." She smiled. I gulped nervously and was going to say something smart but when I looked at her eyes my breath escaped me, those are the pink eyes of the creature that had been following me. "Good, so you do recognize me."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing that you can help me with." She yawned laying down and licking her palm boredly.

"Then why are you here."

"You stupid humans and your stupid questions." She sighed and glared at me. "My name is Lepordamon and I need to destroy the child of Innocence, which obviously isn't you because you're just a pathetic human and it's been such a long time since I've had a nice snack."

My eyes grew wide in shock but before she had a chance to advance on me there was a blinding white light and she was able to come back to her senses before I did and before I had time to think I saw her shadow my body and she ran and jumped into the air above my head. The two of us fell to the ground and I was holding her up and away from my chest, she kept on stretching down in an attempt to take a bite out of my head.

Before my arms fell back to my sides in defeat there was suddenly a red and orange blur that ran and tackled Leporadamon to the ground. "Not. My. Partner." He growled smacking himself against her on the ground until she could no longer get up.

"Bearmon?" I whispered. He turned around and hopped his way over to me happily.

"Whitney! It's been so long since you've last been able to visit. Way too long in my opinion. Oh my, look at how you have grown." He continued chatting happily more to himself than to me.

"You're not Bearmon…" I mumbled.

"Not yet. Right now I am Tsunomon, but as soon as I am able to digivolve I will be back to being Bearmon again." He smiled and laughed.

"Tsunomon watch out!" I yelled out.

Leporadomon had gotten up and was making her way towards Tsunomon in only the way that predators do, but luckily I had warned him in enough time that he could get somewhat ready to attack back in retaliation. He did a front flip sort of, and was almost able to miss his attacker in the air but she kicked him with her back paws. I didn't know what to do. I watched and dug my fingers in anticipation to see if he had enough energy to sit up and keep going, but he never got back up.

Leporadomon circled him, taunting him in an attempt to make him keep fighting. AH! This is killing me! I know that I need to help him, I just don't know how too. I took a deep breath to help calm myself down and sure as shit that's when I get the idea. As quietly as I could I walked around the cave and found any rocks that I could and as stupid as this is going to sound I threw the rocks at her. With my shitty aim I never got any good throws in until I threw a rather sharp one at her paw. She howled in pure agony before turning her glare towards me. "You will regret doing that you stupid human." She seethed.

"Are you sure about that?" I taunted.

"I'll personally make sure of it." And with that she charges towards me, I continually ran around in circles hoping that I could distract her long enough to be able to think of a better plan. But as usual luck was not on my side. "I'm getting tired of this." She yells angrily. She lunges for me but I was just able to get out of her way in time to keep my feet. I made my way back to her and plopped down on her stomach like she was my comfy couch back home. She screamed in pain and reached out for my wrist, there was another bright light that distracted me and in the last place that I saw Tsunomon there was now a small brown bear with a bandana over his head.

"Not. My. Partner." He yelled angrily again as he ran making his way towards us. As I backed away from the two digimon memories started clouding my vision.

_Bearmon was making fun of Matt and he danced his way over to the cliff still mocking the boy and he ended up losing his footing and fell, me being me I completely lost it and flung myself over the edge of the cliff to catch him. Not even bothering to remember that I had no clue on how to swim, and when I caught him that was the first time that we actually connected at we clung to one another for dear life._

_The two of us were laughing at Gommamon because the two digimon had made a deal with one another on who could catch the most fish and to make it an equal battle Gommamon wasn't allowed to talk to the fish. He wasn't able to catch any, and then Bearmon was giving it a go but he didn't really even try to catch any so that he wouldn't make his friend feel bad and instead he just made a show of it. Gommamon had caught on and told Bearmon to really try or he might as well just eat his own taunting words so he put one of his paws in his mouth and started chewing on it until he decided to mumble that his paw didn't taste as good as he thought that it would have._

_We were alone with one another and just talking about all of the memories that we had with one another weather it was a good memory or bad one because we didn't want to say good bye to one another just yet. So instead we went in search of Izzy and Tentomon and when we found them Bearmon told Izzy that he wanted to 'talk' to him privately. Tentomon and I followed the other two and Bearmon was mainly threatening the poor boy that if he ever did anything to harm me or break my heart than there was going to be major consequences._

"Whitney? Hello is anyone there?" He asked tapping my thigh repeatedly as if he was knocking on a door.

"Bearmon?" I asked.

"Duh, who else did you think that it would be?" He made it sound like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

"Obviously!" He shouted. "Now let's get out of here." He smiled and began walking back the way that I had come from.

When we came out the sun was high in the sky so I assumed that it was at least midday here in the digital world. "Boy, I've missed being able to relax in the sun! Remember that day that Tentomon and I were arguing just as bad as what Matt and Tai would have? Man we insulted each other pretty badly, I still feel bad for wishing that we had traded partners." He said casually and conversationally while walking next to me.

I stopped in my tracks in shock. "You did what?" I exclaimed.

He continued walking not even realizing that I had stopped. "What? You don't remember that?" He called back to me.

I was still glued to my spot and I could feel the beginning of tears stinging my eyes, when I looked up he was looking at me shocked and concernedly. "What's wrong Whintey?" He asked. "Was it something that I said?" He sounded genuinely curious, but I didn't care. I turned around and walked away from my so called 'partner.' "Whitney wait up!" He shouted. I couldn't be around him right now so I started running wanting nothing more than to be as far away from him as I possibly could be.

"Whitney, please stop and talk to me." He said pleadingly. Once again I didn't answer him but I head him when he began talking again. "I'm sorry to have to do this but you're giving me no other choice." And with that he tacked my legs and my knees buckled from underneath me and I fell to the forest floor crying my eyes out. "Please talk to me." He whispered laying down in front of me.

"I don't remember anything and I wished that you never told me that." I sobbed. He must have been shocked because he didn't reply with any of his smart ass remarks.

"You really don't remember me do you?" He whispered. I continued sobbing and that must have been answer enough for him because he stayed beside me and whispered an apology over and over again.

We stayed in silence and once I had calmed down enough I was able to get back on my feet and we walked in silence for what felt like hours. "Stop." Bearmon commanded and for once I listened to him.

"Are you sure that she went this way?" Asked a muffled voice.

"I don't know she left in the middle of the night." Sighed another voice that sounded strangely like Izzy's.

"Izzy?" I asked.

"Wait, I thought that I heard something." He said again.

"Izzy!" I screamed in excitement and ran towards where I heard his voice.

"Whitney!" He seemed to have the same thoughts as I did.

We must not have been as far away from the others as it sounded because I suddenly found myself wrapping my arms around the shoulders of a red haired boy. "I'm so glad that we found you, we were worried sick." He said holding onto me tighter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered digging my head further into his shoulder.

"Bearmon, its good you see you again." Said Tentomon flying over to my 'partner.'

"Yea you too Tentomon, Izzy." He mumbled politely.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying recently." He asked wiping a stray tear away.

"Blame him." I said heatedly towards Bearmon.

"Why what happened?"

"Let's just say that I found out the hard way that she has no clue who I am anymore." He said sadly.

"We can talk about that later, right now we have to go somewhere safe and talk there." Izzy instructed the lot of us.

We all walked to wherever it is that they were taking us, the digimon stayed behind us and chatted with one another and I stayed right next to Izzy intertwining my fingers with his in an attempt to try and find some comfort. He pulled me closer and held onto me knowing exactly what I needed and how to give it to me, so I gave him a small peck on the cheek as a thank you and smiled when he blushed furiously.


End file.
